Christmas Soul
"Christmas Soul" is a song featured in Season 2 of Austin & Ally. Austin preformed it as the opening to the Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year crossover, Big Dreams & Big Apples. Christmas Soul was featured on the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist, and it was released on October 2nd 2012. It was written and produced by Ben Charles and Matthew Tishler. Lyrics 1, 2, 3, 4!! Uh-huh! Whooo! I always love this time of year White snow and reindeer Heh, yeah That special something in the air Friends and family everywhere Ooooh When everybody's singing My heart starts jing-a-lingin' There's something 'bout those December nights! Today's the day Let's celebrate With that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We'll have a ball Let's deck the halls With that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We got that reindeer Kinda cheer Santa's flying over here All the way from the North Pole! 'Cause we got Christmas Soul Yeah, we got Christmas Soul Uh, yeah! What (What) When it gets real cold outside I'm a take you on a sleigh ride Whooo! We'll come and gather 'round the tree And we'll make some memories Oh, oh, yeah When everybody's singing My heart starts jing-a-lingin' There's something 'bout those December nights! Today's the day Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We'll have a ball Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We got that reindeer Kinda cheer Santa's flying over here All the way from the North Pole! 'Cause we got Christmas Soul Just clap your hands We can dance tonight (Come on!) If you got Christmas spirit Let it shine bright (Uh-huh) I said Just clap your hands We can dance tonight (Oh!) If you got Christmas spirit Let it shine bright Yeah, yeah Today's the day Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We'll have a ball Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul Feel that Christmas Soul We got that reindeer Kinda cheer Santa's flying over here All the way from the North Pole! 'Cause we got Christmas Soul Just feel that, just feel that Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!) Just feel that, just feel that Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!) Just feel that, just feel that Just feel that Christmas Soul Oooh Trivia *This song was confirmed by Ross Lynch in an interview with ClevverTV *This song was featured in the "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year" crossover episode, Big Dreams & Big Apples, and was the first song of the special, performed at the opening of the episode. *It is assumed that the song is sung on Christmas Day in the episode. *Ross Lynch chose to sing this song for the Disney Parks Parade, claiming that it's about having fun on Christmas and really embracing that Christmas spirit. *Ross said that singing this song at Disneyland in California was one of his greatest memories at Disneyland. *This song has been released in the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist ''along with 'Christmas Is Coming', by R5. *This song is featured on ''Disney 365 when both the Disney Parks Christmas Parade and Ross' performances are covered. *This is the first official Christmas song in Austin And Ally. *Austin sings the song before he goes to New York. *It is thought Face 2 Face has a similar beat to this song, and they were both featured in the crossover. Category:Songs Category:Disney Channel Holiday Playlist Category:Ross Lynch Category:Songs from Television Series